


Summer Haze

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: While on vacation Natasha finds Darcy relaxing and helps her relax even more.





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble-a-thon prompt ‘Summer Haze’ at Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis,

Natasha realised she hadn’t seen Darcy for a while. She got out of the pool and slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops. Her wet skin glistened, water dripped from her body. The sun, high in the sky, warmed her skin. She was wearing a skimpy black bikini that she wouldn’t have been too comfortable wearing at a public pool. From the poolside she headed towards the house. Technically this was one of Stark’s summer homes. He’d offered it as a place to get away. Natasha had of course spent the first three hours after arriving ensuring their were no sneaky spycams or other surveillance that an over-sexed playboy might use to peek in on the vacationing lovers.

The house was all on one floor. Lots of glass and open space. It didn’t fit in with the forested surroundings in the slightest. Natasha looked through an open sliding glass door, no sign of Darcy in the lounge or kitchen areas.

Natasha walked around the house clockwise, following a neat red bricked path. It was wonderful getting away for a while, spending time with Darcy, not having to think about any of the nonsense she had to deal with on a regular basis.

She caught the scent of weed before she saw Darcy. Darcy was on the front porch stretched out on a large swing seat, propped up on cushions. She blew out a stream of pale smoke and waved with her free hand. She was using her left foot to gently swing.

“Hey,” Natasha smiles and stepped up into the porch where she could now see Darcy was completely naked. “I was wondering where you were.”

Darcy smiled too and her eyes took a totally unsubtle sweep over Natasha’s body. “I know you don’t like,” she gestured with the joint in her hand, “so I figured I’d come out here and enjoy the quiet.”

“You know I have zero problems with you getting high now and then,” Natasha said. She’d always been fine with Darcy enjoying a joint, even though she had no interest.

“I know,” Darcy took another hit and her eyes took another lazy scan over her girlfriend. Natasha would have known exactly what Darcy was thinking even without all of her training and experience reading people. “You’re wet.”

“Swimming will do that.”

“A dip in the pool sounds good.”

“No rush,” Natasha stepped in closer and put her hand on Darcy’s knee, stopping the swing of the seat.

Darcy took a last hit and dropped the joint in a nearby plant pot. She exhaled away from Natasha then met her eyes. “Did you wanna sit here a while?”

“I thought I might kneel,” Natasha lightly ran her fingers along Darcy’s leg, stopping to wrap her fingers around her ankle.

“That would be nice,” Darcy wriggled her toes, her toenails were painted purple, same as Natasha’s. They had shared a pampering session the previous night. She let Natasha guide her round so she was sitting with her legs dangling off the front of the seat.

Natasha pulled a locking leaver that would stop the seat from swinging. She put a cushion on the decking in front of the seat, in front of Darcy.

Darcy let Natasha do what ever she pleased. She had a pleasant buzz going and her girlfriend looked amazing and she was definitely in the mood for some fun time.  
Natasha knelt on the cushion. She bent forward to kiss the tip of Darcy’s big toe.

“Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?” Darcy asked.

“This morning. It was the first thing you said when you woke up.” Natasha kissed the top of Darcy’s foot.

“Did I mention you’re really hot too?”

Natasha shifted toward on her knees, using her hands to slowly push Darcy’s legs apart. She kissed the inside of Darcy’s calf. Darcy’s smooth skin was tanned from all their time in the sun. “Yeah, right before you started angling for morning sex.”

“I meant it. You’re really really hot.”

Natasha kissed the inside of Darcy’s knee. She tried to think of something smartass to say to her smartass girlfriend but she was distracted when she looked up to see Darcy cupping her own, truly magnificent, breasts.

Natasha planted a trail of kisses up the inside of Darcy’s thigh. She scooted forward further and used her hands to guide Darcy’s legs up onto her shoulders. Darcy was open and pink and gorgeous. Nat kissed her girlfriend’s sex. Then licked, like she was taking the first lap at an ice cream cone.

Darcy squirmed and pinched her own hardening nipples. Now she was horny as well as high and it felt so fucking good.

Natasha took her time, working Darcy with her mouth and tongue. Darcy got wet, deliciously slick, and Natasha savored every intimate second. She held Darcy’s hips with both hands, holding her right where she wanted her.

Darcy rested her head back and closed her eyes. Heat pulsed in her cunt and fuzzy warmth flowed in her veins. She lost herself to the summer haze, to feeling amazing in every possible way.


End file.
